1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data processing systems in general, and in particular to failure recovery techniques in data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for recovering from software and/or hardware failures occurred in a data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
During a course of operation, a data processing system may experience various failures that are caused by problems in software and/or hardware components. The present disclosure provides an improved method for recovering from software and/or hardware failures occurred in a data processing system.